This Love
by Saruvi
Summary: Kaname and Zero fall in love. But both refuse to let the other know how they feel. Will they ever admit their feelings to each other?
1. Sickness

Disclaimer: The characters Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu and other Vampire Knight chars belong to Matsuri Hino.

--

Zero smashed the glass against the wall of his room. How did this happen? How did he fall for that pureblooded jerk?

He was pissed to say the least. He was usually angry at the pureblood but now he was livid. How did he fall in love with Kaname Kuran? What should he do? Go to the vampire and confess? No he couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that.

Suddenly, he felt sick. Damn blood tablets were getting to him. He never could keep them down. He had to feed from Kaname and he hated being so dependent upon the older vampire.

Zero hit the floor in pain, spitting up blood. The tablets were still in his stomach and it roiled against him hurting. It felt like something was tearing at his insides and he didn't know how much longer he could deal with the immense pain.

Sitting on the floor, he thought about Kaname. He should have went to the pureblood to feed before he got sick. But he was stubborn and refused. Now look at him. He was a mess, blood had dripped down his chin to pool in his collarbone and soak his shirt.

Dammit, he swore he wouldn't do this. He swore he would feed before getting sick on blood tablets that never stayed down and ripped apart his stomach. But since he'd realized that he was in love with Kaname, he hadn't went to feed and it was now making him sick. If he didn't feed soon, who knew how long it would be before he suck to a Level E? The only thing keeping him from that status was Kaname's blood. He needed it.

--

Kaname smelled blood. As did the rest of the vampires. Zero's blood. Kaname knew Zero had to be sick. Of course the boy was. He hadn't come to feed in days. And Kaname wanted to know why. But he wouldn't go ask. He wouldn't go to the boy because he was in love with the silver haired hunter.

And he didn't know what he would do to the boy if he saw him. But he knew Zero needed to feed. And he wondered just how long it would take the hunter to realize, he was there for him.

"I just love him so much," He said to himself, sighing.

Normally, he was under so much control. He did realize that when it came to Zero, all control was thrown out the window. He wanted him so much. Wanted to feel that pale skin against his own, wanted to kiss that tattooed neck, suck his very lifeblood and create a two way bond for them to share always.

But Kaname knew, if the hunter knew his feelings, he would scoff and glare. As he usually did. Kaname would just look at him with longing in his eyes and hope the boy would see that he was in love with him. But Zero never did see that. He was always glaring.

"Fuck it," Kaname said, and got up to go to a starving Zero.


	2. Too Soon

Kaname didn't bother knocking on the door. He just opened it and went in, quietly closing it after him.

The smell of blood was stronger here and his eyes blazed for a second before he shot down the need to feed.

He wouldn't feed off of Zero. Not in the boy's condition. He would feed the boy though. Whether Zero liked it or not, Kaname didn't care. He didn't want the boy sick.

"Kaname, what are you doing here?" Zero ground out from his place on the floor.

He didn't want to look this way in front of the man he loved. Of course Kaname didn't know he loved him, so that was in Zero's favor. Zero suddenly felt like throwing up and got up and ran to the bathroom. He put his head on the cold tile floor afterwards and groaned.

"You need to feed Zero," Kaname said from the doorway.

"I know that! Dammit, I know that!" Zero said, lunging upwards and attaching himself to Kaname's throat.

He let his fangs sink in deeply. Almost causing Kaname pain with the brutal way he fed. He was so hungry. He just drank and drank. And Kaname stood there and took all of the assault, gently holding Zero by the waist.

When Zero was done, he retracted his fangs and stood there. In his rival's arms. Kaname then suddenly lifted the boy's head and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.

All reason went out the door. Kaname stood there kissing an unwilling Zero. But after awhile Zero began to respond to him opening his mouth to allow entrance.

Swirling his tongue had them playing pressing back and forth on each other's tongues. Moaning into the kiss, Zero was lost. So this is what it feels like to be kissed by Kaname Kuran. Zero was so totally out of it, he only opened his eyes when he heard Kaname chuckle.

Pulling away, he wiped his mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Zero asked angrily.

"A kiss," Kaname replied.

"I know it was a fucking kiss dammit, but why?" Zero persisted.

_Maybe he thought it was a joke?_ Kaname thought.

"I want you," Kaname said.

"Want me how?" Zero was glaring again in that way only he could.

Kaname found it extremely sexy and he drawled, "Sexually. I want to fuck you."

"Get out!" Zero said angrily and Kaname sighed but left.

--

Who does he think he is? Zero thought.

Coming in here and playing around with me, I could kill him! If only I didn't love him so much. Zero wouldn't sleep with Kaname because he loved him and Kaname didn't love him back. And he knew, he couldn't handle sex without love. It had nothing to do with him being a guy. Zero didn't care about that. He just wanted the vampire to love him.

--

Kaname sighed as he gulped down his water with the blood tablet in it. He'd messed up. He had said it too soon. Zero wasn't ready to hear it. Maybe Kaname should have told the boy he loved him. Maybe it would have went off better that way.

They would be together because Kaname knew now how Zero felt about him. But he was afraid to give into his own feelings of love and lose all control. So here he was, sulking in his room.


	3. Introspection

"Get back in line!" Zero screeched to a screaming fangirl.

"Oh my lovely ladies. How good of you to come see me off!" Aidou said, fawning over the girls.

If it were possible, their screams became louder. Yuuki was standing in front of one of the lines with her arms outstretched to try to hold them back. The night class was walking slower than normal that evening.

They were behind Kaname and he was looking at Zero. Not paying attention to where he was going. So the rest just followed slowly behind their leader. Zero shot a glare towards Kaname and the vampire exhaled heavily.

Seems he'd lost his chance with the silver haired hunter. What a major screw up to tell someone you want to bed them but don't love them first. Kaname mentally kicked himself. Maybe he would tell Zero tonight how he felt about him.

"Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki suddenly asked.

"Yes Yuuki?" Kaname replied.

"Are you feeling well? You look a bit out of it," the girl said.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern Yuuki," Kaname said, patting her on the head.

She nodded and raced back to the line of fangirls.

Zero shot another glare at Kaname's back and then sighed himself as he watched the man he loved walk to class.

--

How dare he? That stupid pureblood! How dare he say that to him. Especially after seeing how sick Zero was. Zero was still pissed over hearing it. But more so, he was heartbroken knowing all he was good for was sex. Not love.

He should just take his bloody rose and kill the stupid vampire once and for all. But he couldn't do that. Not when he himself loved the man.

He still wondered when it was he had fallen in love. Still he refused to go to Kaname for anything other than feeding. And maybe have the pureblood hold him like he had the night before.

--

That stupid hunter! How dare he even think all I would want from him is sex! If I weren't so livid, I would grab him and tell him how I feel about him.

_But I refuse to give him the satisfaction_, thought Kaname.

He was still angry and upset over the previous nights debacle. It had been way too soon to say something like that to someone like Zero. He should have known the boy would get upset. If someone had said that same thing to Kaname, he would have punched them.

Especially after seeing how sick the hunter was.

Stupid Kaname, you made a fool out of yourself, he told himself.

And he would not let it happen again. No he wouldn't. He would just feed Zero from now on, and maybe catch in a few hugs now and then, without scaring the hunter off.

This saddened Kaname as he really did want Zero's love and affection but it didn't look as if he was ever going to get it.


	4. Done Deal

God was he hungry. But he didn't want to go to Kaname again. He also couldn't feed from Yuuki having made a promise to her that he would never feed from her again. She probably wouldn't have minded if he broke his promise, but with everything else happening, Zero was a man of his word.

When in his mind, he couldn't take the hunger any longer, he finally got up off his bed and left his room. Heading to the Moon Dorms, he walked slowly, dreading going there.

Would Kaname kiss him again? Part of Zero hoped so and yet, part of him hoped not. He couldn't deal without love and he knew, the vampire didn't love him, he was just helping him for Yuuki's sake. She was the one the pureblood loved.

That made Zero sad. He wanted Kaname's love, but he wasn't going to ever get it he thought. He thought while he could maybe sleep with Kaname once or twice, the sex without love would eventually kill him.

"I need him to love me," He said aloud to himself.

--

"Hey Takuma, isn't that Kiryuu coming this way?" Senri asked looking out the window in Takuma's room.

"Yeah, why?" Takuma said, coming up behind his lover and looking out the window.

"Why would he come here? Usually Kaname goes to him," Senri asked.

"Who knows. Maybe the two have decided they need to stop glaring at each other and head to bed," Takuma said.

"Maybe we should stop talking and head there ourselves," Senri said to his lover, leaning over to kiss the other boy on the lips.

"Nnn, Senri," Takuma moaned.

"Like that?" Senri asked as he dragged a willing Takuma to bed. Takuma nodded as they undressed each other and all thoughts of Kaname and Zero were forgotten.

--

The bastard better not touch me. Wait, I want him to touch me though. And if he does, I'll do anything for him. Even sleep with him, Zero thought.

He surely could handle one night in the pureblood's bed right? Right, sure he could.

Or could he?

--

Kaname looked up when Zero came into the dormitory lounge. He knew why Zero was there. To feed. But this time, Kaname had a plan. He would make Zero accept his fate of being in his bed before he fed him.

"What are you doing here Zero?" Kaname asked.

"You know why. I need to feed.," Zero snapped.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight, that's for sure.

"One condition before I feed you," Kaname drawled.

"What's that?" Zero asked, narrowing his eyes.

He was dreading this conversation. He just knew Kaname wanted to bed him so much that he would make him promise to join him in bed before feeding him. Yes, that was going to be Kaname's game.

"You allow me one night with you," Kaname told him.

"One night?" Zero asked, dumbfounded.

That was all Kaname wanted? So he was thinking Zero was a fuck toy. But Zero was hungry and he would give anything not to feel that sickness again. So he nodded his head slowly and whispered, "Alright, one night in your bed."

"Great, now come to my room so you can feed and then we can get to it," Kaname said happily.

He'd gotten what he wanted, but could he make Zero realize he loved him before the boy was lost to him forever? And why did Zero look so sad?


	5. False Pretense

He was nervous as he fed and Kaname knew that he was a virgin so he would have to be gentle with him. And he would be gentle. He would show the boy how much pleasure he could give him and hope that they could have other nights like they would tonight.

Zero stood in Kaname's arms, feeding from his neck. The vampire began undressing his soon to be lover and when Zero squeaked, Kaname laughed at the way he blushed.

"Finish feeding Zero. You'll need your strength," Kaname told him, pulling down the boy's pants and tossing them to the floor.

Zero looked away, then back, blushing from his nakedness. Kaname sat down on his bed and motioned for Zero to come to him. Zero walked slowly over to the pureblood and went to sit down next to him but Kaname reached for him, pulling him into his lap.

"Don't worry Zero. I know this is your first time. I'll be gentle with you," Kaname whispered, leaning in and kissing Zero. "Now finish feeding."

Zero did as told. Leaning in to the vampire's neck, he sunk his fangs into the soft skin again and continued to feed. He felt lightheaded when Kaname's arms came up to caress his sides. He would have inhaled but then he would have choked so he stopped himself.

This was going to be a long night.

--

_Yes,_ Kaname thought, _he's as beautiful as I thought he would be. _

He stared in awe as Zero drank from him. Trying to see downwards as the boy sat in his lap feeding.

It would be a long night. One with many pleasures. Kaname would make sure Zero enjoyed himself and then he would confess his love for the boy.

When Zero was done drinking, he pulled out his fangs and sighed, resting his head in the crook of Kaname's neck. He was so drowsy from the warmth of the blood igniting in his veins. But he couldn't sleep. They had a deal. Feed then have sex. And Zero would keep his word. He would let Kaname bed him.

Despair filled him as he thought about what was about to happen. No love. Well, one sided love that is. And Zero was suddenly in the mood to cry.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Kaname told him.

"It's okay if you do," Zero said miserably.

He knew it would hurt, but he didn't want to back out. Part of him wanted to be made love to by Kaname. Part of him didn't want the vampire near him. The part that wanted this won out as Kaname's lips came to rest on his, his tongue pressing to get Zero to open up for him.

"No Zero, I won't hurt you," Kaname said pulling away then crushing his lips back onto Zero's.

Zero wanted to be hurt though. Then maybe his heart wouldn't break as he was used to satisfy the vampire's lust. He wanted Kaname to hurt him so he could say that it was just sex and not love. Which he knew it to be.

And yet, he wanted Kaname to be tender with him, gently making love to him as though they were in love and always together. Meant to be one.

Zero's shoulders sagged as Kaname kissed him, the pureblood's hands running up and down his sides.

"You're so beautiful Zero," Kaname said, pulling away for a second before plunging his tongue into Zero's mouth.

Zero moaned into the kiss involuntarily. He had told himself he wouldn't react but here he was, not able to hold back and he was further saddened by this masquerade of false love.


	6. Confessions

Kaname continued kissing Zero. He was happy when Zero responded eagerly after awhile, albeit reluctantly. But he did respond. Kaname's tongue sought out Zero's, who retracted his everytime Kaname's got close, but soon, Zero was meeting his tongue with his own and Kaname felt the swell in his pants grow.

Their tongues played for awhile, as Kaname gently shifted Zero off his lap to undress. He was surprised when Zero helped him out of his clothing though. He never thought the silver haired boy would become so eager to be in his bed.

Zero inhaled sharply as he looked Kaname up and down. Zero knew that erection would soon be inside him and he was scared now. Because Kaname wasn't small by any standards. Kaname found he liked Zero's eyes on his body. It made him feel sexy. Even though those beautiful silver-lilac eyes were now shadowed by silver lashes, he could still see Zero surveying him.

"You're perfect Zero," Kaname whispered as he laid Zero back on the bed.

Crawling over the boy, Kaname kissed him again then trailed his mouth down along his jawline, nipping at his earlobe, then nipping along his neck, sinking his fangs into the delicate skin there he heard Zero cry out in pain for only a second, before moaning and bucking up against him.

Zero was on fire. It seemed to start at the bite mark and stretch to his fingers and toes. He never knew he could become so aroused. But here he was, in Kaname's bed, being drunk from and he was loving it. It was nothing like what Shizuka Hio had done to him.

He felt as Kaname retracted his fangs and then he could_ feel_ everything about Kaname. Must be the bond they now shared as a two way thing. But why would Kaname want a two way bond with him? He didn't get it and as he was thinking about it, Kaname's lips came down to circle one of his nipples and he forgot about thinking about anything.

"I can feel you. Everything inside you. I can feel it all," Zero whispered.

"It's the bond. And probably what I'm doing to you now," Kaname whispered back, before taking the second nipple into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Ah ah," Zero moaned, bringing his hands up to tread into chocolate brown locks.

Moving downwards, Kaname dipped his tongue into the small navel that was on Zero's abdomen and got a squeal from the boy.

"So adorable you are," Kaname told him, making him blush.

"I love you," Zero moaned out loud, then wanted the bed to swallow him up whole. Because he was never meant to say those words. He prepared himself to be laughed at and was taken aback when Kaname smiled gently up at him and whispered,

"I love you too Zero."

"W-what?" Zero asked, sitting up.

"I said I love you too," Kaname answered.


	7. Maelstrom

"You love me?" Zero whispered. He was unwilling to believe it, but now that he thought about it, he could remember seeing a longing, affectionate look in Kaname's eyes and on his face and all Zero had done was always glare at the man.

"Yes. I've loved you for awhile now," Kaname told him, kissing his belly, pushing Zero back on the bed from his sitting position.

"Why?" Zero had tears in his eyes.

"Why? Because you're everything I could ever want in a mate and lover Zero. You're strong, beautiful, stubborn and you have this way about you that takes my breath away," Kaname said.

Zero began crying and he felt weak for doing so but it was all too much for him to take in. Kaname loved him back. He was overjoyed. Tugging on the man's hair, he pulled him up for a kiss.

"Make love to me Kaname," he whispered shyly, blushing.

"With pleasure," Kaname said to him.

Kissing his way down Zero's body, Kaname was awestruck at the reactions he now got from Zero. Before, the boy must have thought he only wanted him for sex, so he'd held back and now that he knew that wasn't the case, Zero had relaxed immensely.

Kaname whispered I love you as his lips grazed the inside of one of Zero's thighs. And again he whispered the sentiment as he kissed the inside of the other thigh, sucking gently and marking the pale flesh.

"Kaname," Zero moaned as Kaname's tongue licked the tip of his erection.

There was already pre-cum on the tip and Kaname found the salty-sweet taste to be very appealing. He wrapped his lips around the leaking member and bobbed his head up and down, trying to bring Zero to his first ever orgasm.

Sensations he'd never felt before swirled inside Zero. White hot lightning seared his veins as Kaname gave him the blow job. The first Zero had ever had, but certainly not the last. His senses sang with pleasure and everything seemed right with the world. If only in that one particular bedroom.

Swirling his tongue around Zero's length, he moved his hands to press against Zero's entrance, Zero winced in pain and cried out when a fingertip was inserted inside.

"Reach over into that drawer and give me the lotion inside it," Kaname said releasing Zero's erection. Zero whined but did as asked.

Handing the bottle of lotion over to Kaname, Zero blushed knowing what it was for as Kaname put some onto his fingers, then returned his mouth to Zero's member. Sucking and tugging with his lips, he pressed a finger into Zero.

Zero cried out in pain once again and Kaname had the idea of making Zero cum then entering him to take his mind off the pain. So, sucking harder, he rubbed and squeezed Zero's balls to make the boy cum.

"Cum for me Zero," he said, removing his mouth and replacing it with his hand. He jerked Zero off and felt him tightening as he screamed Kaname's name with his first orgasm.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed. His body tightening as he came all over his belly and Kaname's hand.

"So beautiful," Kaname whispered in awe. Zero's skin was flushed a rosy pink and his skin had a sheen of sweat on it. He looked damn sexy with his dampened hair and blazing silver-lilac eyes.


	8. Gift

Shaking from his orgasm, Zero didn't realize that fingers were moving in and out of him. He felt like his legs had turned to jelly. Scratch like _he_ had turned to jelly.

Kaname was good, waiting until he'd orgasmed to enter all four fingers to stretch him. He then waited until Zero stopped quivering before he kissed the tip of his member again. And it began to harden once again much to Zero's surprise. Kaname murmured something but Zero couldn't hear him over the roar of his heartbeat in his ears.

Zero closed his eyes as Kaname kissed the tip of his erection and then opened them as he felt those lips ghost over his stomach. He was getting worked up again and he knew it wasn't from the sex. It was from them loving each other.

Kaname whispered something again and this time Zero heard him.

"I'm going to make love to you now Zero," Kaname said.

"Okay Kaname," Zero replied shakily.

Pressing the tip of his member to Zero's entrance had Zero crying out in pain again.

"I'm so sorry baby. I don't want to hurt you but I have no choice, it'll feel better soon, I promise," Kaname told him.

"A-alright," Zero said through his tears.

"Pushing all the way in now," Kaname said, and in one thrust, he pressed all the way inside the silver haired boy he loved.

Zero arched up in pain. His rear flaming. His cheeks wet with his tears and Kaname felt his heart break as he heard the sobs coming from his love.

He cradled him in his arms and stayed still until Zero was ready for him to move. He kissed the tears away and smiled down at his lover.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me this special gift Zero," Kaname said to him.

Through his sobs, Zero heard these words and grasped onto all the love Kaname was sending his way and squirmed, waiting for Kaname to move.

"You can move now. It doesn't hurt as much anymore," Zero told his lover.

"Alright sweetheart," Kaname replied and began a slow steady thrusting in and out of the boy's body.

Zero shyly met him thrust for thrust and as Kaname moved in and out of him, he felt that white lightning filling his veins up once again searing his very soul.

He felt ablaze. As though he were on fire again and he that he would fly over the edge and burst into flames. So he lifted his arms and placed his hands on Kaname's shoulders, arching up as the vampire thrust into him once again. He had to hold onto the one person who could save him from a fiery death and that was Kaname.

"I love you Kaname," Zero whispered as he felt himself tightening ready to spill his seed again.

"Wait for me. Let's cum together," Kaname whispered back, as he felt himself ready to go over that very edge holding tightly to Zero.

They came together, shouting out their love and each other's names.

--

"I sure hope we're not as loud as they are," Senri said as Takuma slid out of him for the second time that night.

"I'm sure you're every bit as loud as they are. In fact, I know you are," Takuma said laughing.

Senri glared as he rolled on top of his lover and slid himself down onto Takuma, causing the green eyed boy to moan loudly.

"Look who's talking," Senri said devilishly.

"Shut up and let me fuck you already," Takuma glared.

"Yes Sir," Senri said, shutting up.

--

"I love you Zero. Now and always. Thank you," Kaname told Zero as they laid in each other's arms.

"I love you too Kaname, thank you for a wonderful first time," Zero replied, yawning.

"Let's get some sleep. I know I'm going to want you again when we wake up," Kaname said smiling.

Zero was drowsy, but he managed to smile before he fell into a deep sleep in his lover's arms. Kissing the boy on the forehead, Kaname followed him into dreamland.


End file.
